


Scraps

by raspberrymocha



Series: Fabric, Ignis's Sanity, and Other Fraying Things [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, But it’s fanfiction so I do what I want, Facials, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Panties, Post Mpreg, Self-Lubrication, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Extras, because apparently I can’t let this series die.First up: Childbirth has had an interesting effect on Noct’s body, and Ignis is totally on board with this.





	Scraps

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask for this? No, but I wrote it anyway.

Traveling with a newborn is no easy task, but they make do. It involves installing a car seat in the Regalia and stuffing the armiger so full of bottles and diapers that Ignis can hardly find his daggers these days. It also means sleepless nights with all five of them cramped into one hotel room while they take turns tending to Regina. Even Prompto and Gladio pitch in from time to time, if Noctis doesn’t bite their heads off first.

The hardest part is maintaining a low profile. The last thing they need is for the empire to catch wind that someone who looks suspiciously like the not-really-dead prince is carrying around an infant. Which why when they enter Takka’s diner, after parading Regina around for Cindy to coo over, Noctis approaches the counter and politely requests a highchair. Because while they could very easily pull one out of thin air, that would attract too much attention.

“Wha?” Takka looks up from the newspaper, clearly confused by the request. When he catches sight of the baby on Noctis’s hip, his eyes go wider than the dishes his food is served on. His surprise is understandable, given that they haven’t been over this way since very early in Noctis’s pregnancy – a pregnancy that even the prince himself had been unaware of until the day he gave birth. “Uh, sure thing.”

They settle into one of the little booths by the windows, and Takka is nice enough to bring the chair over to them. They place their orders as Noctis get Regina settled. Ignis knows what he likes well enough to pick something out for him. To his credit, Noctis has been eating a lot healthier these days, if only for their daughter’s sake.

“Anything for the little one?” Takka asks, eyeing her warily. He must have connected the dots between the color of her eyes and Ignis’s, but doesn’t comment on it.

Ignis shakes his head. “She isn’t eating solid foods yet.”

“But you better believe we’re gonna bring her for one of your burgers when she’s old enough.” Prompto chimes in.

Lunch is a quiet affair, interspersed with their usual banter. The smell of greasy food and fresh coffee wafts through the air, as the radio plays in the background - some kind of imperial propaganda that they all roll their eyes at. Eventually though, as all children are prone to doing, Regina starts to fuss – little whimpers that promise to quickly turn into full-blown wailing.

“Enough of that.” Noctis huff affectionately. “Is somebody getting hungry?”

“It is about time for her feeding.” Ignis comments without looking up from his phone. He’s only vaguely aware of Noctis shuffling around, pulling her out of her highchair.

“Dude!” Prompto squeaks. “Do you have to do that in public?”

Ignis does look up then, and immediately freezes. In a move that’s become so commonplace he hardly gives a thought, Noctis has pushed his shirt up and brought Regina to his chest.

“Do what? Feed my child?” He asks, but Ignis barely hears it at all.

He stares, transfixed by the the breast not currently occupied by his daughter. This isn’t the first time he’s seeing it, but it almost feels like it is. Since giving birth, Noctis’s chest has gotten rather plump, his nipples puffy and pink. White liquid is beading at the tip, and Ignis has the irrational urge to lap it up.

“And you!” Noctis rounds on him. “Stop staring!”

“Apologies.” Ignis knows better than to deny it. He turns back to his phone as if nothing had ever happened. “Breastfeeding is perfectly natural, Prompto. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Prompto scoffs. Most likely, he can see right through Ignis, too.

And, well, if he crosses his legs under the table, none of them have to know. He doesn’t think it’s wrong, exactly, to desire sex with his mate. He doesn’t even think it’s wrong that he wants to touch Noctis’s newly-formed breasts. Even months prior to Regina’s birth, Noctis had started to lose interest interest in mating, and now that they have her… Well, there’s been a distinct lack of privacy. He can’t remember when the last time he properly knotted his omega was, and that seems to him a great shame.

He loves Regina, of course – more than he thought it was possible to love someone. It’s just that he’d rather she not be around for maybe an hour or two. If that makes him a terrible father, then so be it.

Noctis must feel similarly, because when he enters their motel room that evening, their daughter is nowhere to be seen. He holds up his hands in a gesture that clearly means “don’t freak out”, but only serves to worry Ignis more.

“She’s with the others. I got them their own room.”

“Did you now?” Ignis asks, from where he sits at the foot of the bed.

“Yep. I’m sure they can handle her for a night, and you clearly need to get this out of your system.” He says, pulling his shirt off in one graceful motion. “You have all of five minutes to play with my tits.”

“How gracious of you.”

“I don’t have to let you touch them at all.” Noctis turns, reaching for his discarded shirt.

“Let’s not be so hasty now.” Ignis reaches out to stop him, hands not-so-coincidentally going to the omega’s chest. The mounds fit almost perfectly in his hands, and he can’t help but knead the soft flesh there.

Noctis lets out a breath that’s something between exasperation and arousal. “Fuckin weirdo. These aren’t for you, you know.”

“I prefer to think of them as multipurpose.”

Noctis snorts, as of to say “of course you do”, but he doesn’t argue further, nor does he seem to be actually timing this. Encouraged, Ignis pulls him closer, so that Noct’s back is against his chest. He continues toying with the omega’s chest, relishing in the weight against his palms. Despite his earlier complaints, Noct sighs and sinks further into his embrace.

When he gives a particularly hard squeeze, a warm liquid drips onto his fingertips. Before Noct can protest, he brings a hand to his mouth and licks it up, the sweet flavor blooming in his tongue. Ignis isn’t much for sweets, but this taste goes straight to his cock, causing it to twitch in the confines of his too-tight pants.

In one smooth motion, Ignis flips them around, pushing the prince onto the bed, ignoring his little “hey!” of protest. As he settles over the prince, with one leg between his thighs, he quickly realizes something.

“You called me weird, but you’re getting hard from this, too.”

“Shut up!” Noct snaps. “You know my nipples are sensitive.”

That can’t be it, but Ignis doesn’t say so. He just shakes his head before dipping it down to take one oh-so-sensitive nipple into his mouth. He doesn’t suckle on it, exactly, but he does tease the swollen bud with his tongue and his teeth. Droplets of sweet milk pour into his mouth, and he laps every last one up.

Beneath him, all of Noct’s complaints are silenced, replaced by gasps and moans. His fingers tangle in Ignis’s hair, as though encouraging him to continue. The whole while, their hips continue to roll against each other, generating some glorious friction, even through the fabric of their pants.

“Ignis.” Noct grumbles, pushing at his shoulder. “That’s enough.”

Ignis allows himself to be moved, and Noct’s hands go to his waistband. As he pulls his pants down his slender legs, it reveals an absolutely soaked pair of baby blue panties underneath. It’s a sight that Ignis thoroughly appreciates. Having a child around seems to have inspired Noctis to wear pants to bed, which Ignis respects almost as much as he loathes. Thankfully, he doesn’t bother pulling them off now.

“So, are you just gonna stare, or are you gonna knot me now?”

Ignis pauses. Noct’s cock strains against the fabric of his panties, and Ignis can just picture his ass, all red and open and ready for a knot. Above that, though, are his breasts, swollen and red from abuse. His nipples are puffy and leaking and they jiggle almost hypnotically as Noct shifts under his gaze.

“I want to try something out first.” He says finally, shoving his own pants down. His cock springs free, and Noctis isn’t quick enough to hide the hungry look in his eyes.

“Fine, I guess.”

With that, Ignis shimmies up his body, until his knees rest on either side of Noct’s chest and his cock is situated firmly between the soft mounds. They’re too far apart for him to really feel anything, so he squishes them together, until they massage his considerably harder flesh.

“Seriously?” Noctis scoffs, But he doesn’t make any move to push Ignis off of him. “Your five minutes are definitely up.”

“Not by my count.”

Then, he begins to rock his hips, fucking into the valley between Noct’s breasts, sending shivers down his spine. He starts off slowly as he tries to get the hang of it. The angle is slightly awkward, and he doesn’t want to hurt Noct. Eventually, he figures it out and starts thrusting in earnest, aided by the precome dripping from his tip.

When he pushes all the way through, the the tip of his cock bumps up against Noct’s open mouth, and he feels the omega’s warm breath against his flesh. On one particular thrust, Noctis reaches out with his tongue to lap at it with an obscene slurping sound. Ignis thinks he has never looked as beautiful as he does now, with his face flushed and precome smeared across his lips and chin.

“Ignis.” He whines. “Come on, I want your knot.”

He’s probably going to get it soon. Ignis can already feel the base of his cock swelling, and shudders when Noct’s tits hit the sensitive flesh. By pushing them apart slightly, he manages to shove his knot into the gap, too.

“Oh! Oh, gods, Noct.”

“Do you like it that much?” He looks dubious, but also well and truly fucked.

“Yeah.” Ignis breathes. “I think… I’m going to-“

That’s all he manages before his knot fully pops, pressing against the walls of Noct’s breasts. Cum gushes out of him, spraying across Noctis’s face and his chest and even the sheets beneath them. As it keeps coming, his tongue darts out to catch some of it.

“Did you seriously have to get it in my hair?” Noctis scowls up at him.

“Apologies.” Ignis says, not feeling particularly remorseful. This is probably the most beautiful he’s ever looked. He does give Noct the benefit of rolling off of him, at least until a hand on his arm stops him.

“I still haven’t come yet.”

“Your right. I should remedy that at one.” And with that, Ignis down to where his mate is still wet and wanting.


End file.
